My Life In The Naruto World
by Lilana
Summary: Some of the Naruto characters show up at a girl's school. She helps them get back and her friends and her are pulled along for the ride. Mainly Gaara/OC. I don't own Naruto.
1. Act 1 Scene 1: Enter Ice Dragon

My name is Savannah, but I am also known as Ice Dragon. I am about to tell you my story. I am fourteen years old. I have topaz blue hair and violet rimmed brown eyes. My friends are Catherine A.K.A. Jinx, Stacy A.K.A. Raven, Melissa A.K.A. Mellie, and Breanna, A.K.A. Bre. My Somewhat enemy is Tyler, but he is not that relevant to the story as I have not seen him since we came through the portal. I guess I should tell you all my story now. It will be in my point of view so please do not get confused.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Story

Setting: in the gym at my school.

"Hey Jinx, Raven." I said.

"Hey, Ice Dragon, write any more to your story?" Jinx asked.

"I added a little to The Dark One, but only a page or two." I said

"I only added a little bit too." Raven said.

"What're you talking about?" Mellie asked.

"Our stories" We all said at once.

Pause

Sorry, but I forgot some important information. Jinx has auburn hair with red highlights and red eyes, Raven has brown hair with blue highlights and black eyes, Mellie has brown hair and her eyes are a different color everyday, Breanna has blonde hair and green eyes, and Tyler has dirty blonde hair and...I think...green eyes. I could really careless bout my enemies.

Play

"I should've known." Mellie said.

"It's stupid if you ask me." Tyler said.

"STFU, Tyler." I said.

"I don't have to." He said.

Just then a portal of some sort opened and the Naruto characters were in the gym.

"WTF" Mellie said.

"What the fuck is right." I said.

"Who're they?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up Tyler, or do I have to punch your face in." I said.

They all looked at me like I was crazy,t he naruto characters I mean. Shikamaru walked over to me.

"Where are we exactly?" He asked.

"You're in our school." I said cheerfully.

He walked back and told his friends.

Pause

Sorry I have to say something though. It's not all the Naruto characters who're there. Here's a list of the ones who are.

Naruto

Shino

Kiba

Shikamaru

Neji

Kankuro

Gaara^_^

Play

"Why are you helping them?" Mellie asked.

"Cause it's the right thing to do." I said.

"You're weird." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Why are you so weird any way?" She asked.

"Well I'm half dragon," I said only loud enough for her to hear, "What do you expect?"

"Whoa what?!" Mellie exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh." I said, "Do you want the whole world to know?"

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

"Holy shit where'd you come from?!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Over there." He said.

I got a slight headache and saw a name in my head.

"I'll be right back." I said," Scytha has a problem."

"Who?" Mellie asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I ran over to my books and opened my purse. I took Scytha out of my purse. Scytha is a red dragon that can disguise herself as a statue. She has 2 wings and 2 legs.

I ran back with Scytha in my hand. I sat her down on the bleacher. By this time Naruto had gone back to talk to his friends.

"That's Scytha." I explained.

"What the f*ck?!" Mellie said, "How can a statue have a problem?"

"Scytha isn't a real statue she's a real dragon." I said.

My headache got worse.

"And right now she has a problem." I said turning to Scytha, "Ok what is it?'

Scytha began to glow red. When the red glow disappeared Scytha began to move.

"Well my lady, Breanna wishes to know if she may run away to your house. She has her bags packed and with her she just needs a ride." Scytha explained.

"Tell her I'll send Airail right over." I said.

"Who's Airail?"J inx asked.

"Airail is the dragon goddess of the sky." I said.

"And she listens to you why?" Raven asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Ok what in the world is going?" Naruto asked. Then seeing Scytha he said "And what the hell is that thing?"

"That's Scytha." I said.

Just then a wasp flew up to me. I took one look at it, screamed my head off and ran and hid behind Gaara.^_^

"You're not afraid of me?" Gaara asked me.

"There's n-no r-reason to b-be afraid of y-you." I said shakily, "b-but I'm t-terrified of b-bees."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have sent one to eavesdrop." Shino said.

I straightened up and glared at Shino.

"You did what now." I said.

PAUSE

(Jinx)Ha-ha you're a Apiphobe (1)

(Me)Yeah well you're a Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobe (2)

(Jinx)too big of a word

(me)you're also a Anglophobe (3)

(Jinx)you better not

(Me)*pulls out water gun filled with holy water*oh I am. I am

(Jinx)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*2 YEARS LATER*OOOOOOOOOO

(Me)Ok I get it.

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok I used some big words in there so I will explain what they mean.

1: Apiphobe- person afraid of bees

2: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophope- person afraid of big words

3: Anglophobe- person afraid of holy things

Well there you go.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2: Preparations

"Ice Dragon are you ok?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Jinx." I said, "I just really hate bees."

The bee flew up to me again. This time I got so scared that I picked up my notebook, swatted the bee, knocked it to the ground, and stomped on it repeatedly. Then I jumped up and hid behind Gaara again.

"Did I kill it?" I asked.

"Yes." Shino said sadly.

PAUSE

(Jinx)I want to kick Naruto! I want to kick Naruto!

(Me)All in good time. All in good time.

(Jinx)*foam twitch*{If you haven't figured it out yet the name in parentheses is who is talking next}

PLAY

"Why'd you have to kill it?" Shino asked.

"It freaked me out." I said, "If you freak me out enough I become violent."

"You know unless you want to die I suggest you get away from Gaara." Kankuro said.

"I'll move away but only cause it probably looks weird." I said.

"You are weird." Mellie said.

"Shut up Mellie." Jinx said.

"Why don't you, you pyro!" Mellie said.

"Oh I'll show you a pyro." Jinx said lighting her hand on fire.

I was starting to get mad.

"Jinx remember the last time you killed some one?" Tyler asked.

FLASHBACK

Jinx was getting thrown into the back of a van in a straight jacket.

PRESENT

"This doesn't concern you Tyler." Jinx said.

"You just hate it that I'm right." Tyler said.

"Ok that's it!" Jinx yelled.

She was about to tackle Tyler when I put an ice wall in front of her.

"Why don't the both of you shut up before I make you shut up!" I said.

They shut up, but Jinx still looked like she'd kill someone. Just then Mr. Bobby(our gym teacher)blew the warning whistle. Jinx, Raven, and I left to get our books.I came back with mine sooner because mine weren't as far away.

"Exactly how're we gonna get back home?" Naruto asked his friends.

"I have no idea." Kiba said.

"I could probably help." I said.

"Really?" Kiba asked, "That'd be great."

"On one condition." I said.

"What's the condition?" Naruto asked.

"Me and my friends go with you." I said.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, "That'll be easy."

"It's fine by me." Gaara said, "Three of you can live with us."

"What?!" Kankuro said surprised.

"Really?!" I asked excited.

"Of course." Gaara said.

"Hold on a sec." Tyler said, "You're not taking my sister anywhere."

"Who's your sister?" Shino asked.

"Jinx." He said.

Everyone looked like this:

O.O

"There is no way she's your sister." Kankuro said.

"Well she is." Tyler said.

"What're we talking about?" Jinx asked coming back.

"Are you really Tyler's sister?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say no, but I am" She said.

"Now that's just not right." Kiba said.

The bell rang.

"Well we have to go to our homerooms" I said, "The teachers will be suspicious if you come to one homeroom, so you'll have to split up. Let's meet outside the school and we'll discuss operation: to another world at my house."

"Ok." Kankuro said, "Gaara and I'll follow you."

"I guess Naruto, Neji, And I'll follow Jinx" Kiba said.

"Then I guess Shikamaru and I'll follow Mellie." Shino said.

"K" Mellie said," Where is Shikamaru?"

"I'm over here and unless you want to be late I suggest we get moving." He said as he stood by the door.

"Well then let's go." I said.

After we got out of school we headed to my house. We went straight up to my room.

"This is your room?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup" I said.

There was a knocking on the window. I opened the window and Breanna stepped into my room.

"Hey everybody." Breanna said, "I brought candy."

"Well ok." I said, "Well this is Jinx and Raven."

I pointed to them in turn." It's nice to meet you." Breanna said.

She shook Raven's hand then shook Jinx's.

"IT BURNS!!!!!" Jinx screamed.

"Oh I guess I should've mentioned she's an angel warrior of light." I said.

"That doesn't explain why Jinx got hurt though." Shika said.

"Well Jinx is a demon/vampire from hell so yes it does." I said.

"She's a demon?!" Naruto yelled.

"Demon/vampire" I corrected.

"If we're going home I'd like to do it now." Neji said.

"Hold your horses destiny boy." I said, "We still have to pack and besides you can't get anywhere without me. Anyway Jinx, Raven, Mellie, go and pack then meet me at the back of the school. Bre go with Mellie, Shino you go with them. Kiba follow Raven, Neji you too. Naruto go with Jinx and Shika you make sure she doesn't kill him.

"She can't hurt me." Naruto said.

"Bre do you have a cookie?" I asked Breanna.

"You think I can't hurt you huh?" Jinx Asked lighting her hand on fire.

"Yeah" Breanna told me.

I took a cookie from Breanna.

"Jinx wanna cookie?" I asked her.

"Cookie?" She said looking at me.

I opened the window.

"Go get the cookie Jinx." I said and threw the cookie out the window.

"COOKIE!!!!" Jinx yelled and jumped out after it.

"What the F***."Mellie said.

"Naruto you're so lucky Bre had a cookie." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"you'd be dead if she didn't." I said.

They left and I was left with Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hey." I said, "Do you think you could help me pack?"

"Yeah" Gaara said.

"Thanks." I said.

I took 3 travel bags from the closet.

"Open the cedar chest and put the dragons in the bags." I said.

"Will we need the 3 of them?" Kankuro asked.

"Actually you'll probably need more." I said.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: Through The Portal

While they were doing that I focused on my art and writing supplies. I put my stories, drawings, pens, pencils, markers, crayons, colored pencils, rulers, paper, and extra notebooks into a backpack.

"What's all that for?" Gaara asked.

"My stories and drawings." I said.

"You draw?" Kankuro asked.

"Well duh." I said.

I put my laptop in its case and attached a strap. I walked over to my bookshelves and took 7 books, which I hadn't read, and put them in my side bag. Along with my favorite books.

Pause

Don't ask me where Bre went cause I don't know.

Play

"You know what I just realized?" I said.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"You don't know my name." I said.

"So what's your name?" Gaara asked.

"Ice Dragon." I said.

"You were right." Kankuro said, "We need more bags. How many dragon's do you have?"

"Um..........Somewhere around 70."I said.

"That explains so much." Kankuro said.

I packed up whatever else it was I needed, A.K.A clothes, andset the bags down. I put on my dragoncap and grabbed a watch.

"What's that?" Kankuro asked when I strapped it onto my wrist.

"It's what's gonna get you home." I said.

"I don't see how that'll work, but ok." Kankuro said.

"Ok I'm all packed. I guess I'll tell them to meet us at the school." I said.

"I picked up my phone and called Mellie.

"Hey Mellie...I just wanted to tell you to meet us at the school...ok bye..." I said into the phone.

Then I dialed Jinx's number. She didn't answer.

"Jinx, meet us at the school, bye." I said.

Jinx may not have answered, but I knew someone was listening.

I then dialed Rave's number.

"Hey Raven...Meet us at the school...Cause that's where we're going to set up the portal...see ya." I said.

"Did you say portal?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah why?" I said.

"Did a portal bring us here?" He asked.

"Well considering you showed up in the gym I'd think so." I said.

"Well let's go." Kankuro asked.

"Hey guys don't leave without me." Breanna called.

"We we weren't going to." I said.

I quickly wrote a note, threw it on my bed, and jumped out the window. Gaara, Kankuro, and Breanna were right n me. We swiftly ran to the school. Jinx, Raven, Mellie, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru were waiting for us.

"Took ya long enough." Mellie said.

Just then my mom ran up.

"You're not going anywhere." She said.

"Oh yes I am." I said.

"No you're not." Tyler said running up.

"Shut up Tyler." Jinx said.

"I'm going to tell your parents you tried to run away. "My mom said.

"First of all you don't know where most of us live and second of all there is no tried because we're going to succeed." Jinx said.

"I'll show her where most of you live." Tyler said.

"No you won't." I said.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Cause you are now a hostage." I said.

"Oh no I'm not."

"Freeze." I said and ice came out of the ground and froze him and then he fell to the ground, "Someone pick him up please."

Kiba picked him up.

"How did you do that?" Gaara asked.

"It's a secret." I said.

I put the coordinates into my watch and aimed it at a wall. I pressed a button and a beam shot out of the watch and hit the wall. A portal opened up where it hit a few moments later.

"Well get your butts moving." Jinx said.

Jinx then kicked Naruto through the portal. We walked through leaving my mom to stare at the wall.

Pause

(Me)See Jinx. I told you you'd kick Naruto.(Jinx)Yay!!!^_^(Raven)Keep telling the story please.(Me)Maybe I will Maybe I won't.(Jinx)You better finish telling the story or you're dead.(me)Fine.

Play

We stepped out of the portal and looked around.

"We made it! We're home! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." Jinx said and punched him in the face.

"Well she's violent." Kiba said dropping Tyler.

I unfroze Tyler and he looked around.

"Ok where am I?" He asked.

"In another dimension." I said.

Pause

Tyler pretty much disappears after this so if you happened to like his character too bad. Oh and this takes place after Sasuke runs away to Orochimaru.

Play

"We'd better go find Temari and tell her what happened." Kankuro said.

"Ice Dragon you'd better come with us." Gaara said, "Bring Jinx and Raven with you. You 3 will be staying with us."

"Ok." I said.

We followed Kankuro and Garra through the leaf village looking for Temari.

"There she is." Kankuro said running up to her.

"What's he saying to her?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know maybe he's telling her where they disappeared to and what happened." I said.

"Really Jinx use your brain." Raven said.

"I can't. I sold it on ebay." Jinx said.

I slapped my forehead and shook my head. Gaara turned around and looked at us.

"What's eBay?" He asked.

"It's a website where you can buy and sell thing," I said, "and Jinx, the strange person that she is, sold her brain."

"I got 4 dollars for it." She said.

I slapped my head again and said a curse word in the dragon language.

"Ok what the hell?" Raven asked.

"Oh I cursed in the dragon language." I said.

"What did you say?" Jinx asked.

"Nothin." I said.

"Tell me now." She said.

"Um....look a distraction." I said and ran behind Gaara.

"Oooooo a butterfly." Jinx said, "MUST KILL!!!"

"Ok now this is getting weird." Gaara said.

"You get used to it." I told him.

Kankuro and Temari came over just as Jinx killed the butterfly.

"Ok." Kankuro said," Why the hell did you do that?"

"Cause it was alive." Jinx said.

"What does that have to do with-," Kankuro said, "You know what I don't wanna know."

Then Kankuro looked over at me.

"Why are you hiding behind Gaara this time?" He asked.

"Well I used my distraction line on Jinx and since I'd get lost if I ran anywhere I hid beind Gaara." I said.

"Again I don't wanna know." He said.


	4. Act 1, Scene 4: Living Arrangements

"So these are the people who'll be living with us?" Temari asked.

"Yep." Kankuro said.

"Well at least there'll be girls in the house." She said ,"Let's go."

"Go where?" Jinx asked.

"To our house." Gaara said.

"Oh tay." Raven said.

We traveled for 40 days and 40 nights. JK. It was only 3 days.

"Here we are." Temari said.

We looked at the big house in awe.

"Whoa." Raven said.

I said a word in the dragon language.

"WTH?" Jinx said.

"Oh sorry dragon language." I said, "I meant to say 'I'll say'"

"Oh. Oh tay." Raven said.

Kankuro had this confused look on his face.

"Dragon language?" He asked.

"It's the language dragons use." Jinx explained.

"Then how come you use it?" Temari asked.

"Um...um...um...Damn it." I said, "You're too smart to fall for my distraction lines. I guess I have to tell you. I'm kinda half dragon."

They looked at me like this: O_O

"Oh my god." Temari said.

"She said the 'g' word." Jinx yelled, "Run away."

I slapped my forehead. Again.

"Do you do that a lot?" Temari asked.

"Only when Jinx is around." I said.

"That explains a lot." Gaara said.

"Yes it does." Kankuro said.

I was sitting in my new room on the computer chatting with my friends.

*Mellie07 has signed on8

*idragon78 signed on*

*shadowmancer signed on*

*pyrogirl signed on*

*angelkix signed on*

idragon78:Hey wut's goin on?

Mellie07:nuthin much u

idragon78:same ole same ole

idragon78:How bout u guys

shadowmancer: I finally got all unpacked!

idragon78:^_^YAY!!!

pyrogirl: I wanna burn sumthin

angelkix: O.O

Mellie07:g2g my bf's here

idragon78:You've been here 3 days and u already have a bf

Mellie07:Yup

*Mellie07 has signed off*

idragon78:bre do u kno who her bf is

angelkix: I think she told me it was Shino

pyrogirl: O.O

shadowmancer: O.O

idragon78:O.O

idragon78:good 4 her

shadowmancer: ^_^yeah good 4 her

Pyrogirl: Can I please burn sumthing

idragon78:go burn Kankuro

shadowmancer: NO!DON'T!

idragon78:Y not

shadowmancer: IDK

angelkix: O.O

pyrogirl: O.O

Idragon78:O.O *slaps forehead*

idragon78:Oh

angelkix: My

pyrogirl: Satan

idragon78:-_- *rolls eyes*

pyrogirl: Well I wasn't gonna say the 'g' word

angelkix: u mean god

pyrogirl: u said the 'g' word *in fetal position*

*Pyrogirl has mysteriously been disconnected*

idragon78:O.....k.......

shadowmancer: drama much

idragon78:so who do u like

shadowmancer: I will never tell

angelkix: me either

angelkix: who do u like ice dragon

idragon78:Gaara

angelkix: awwwwwwwwwwwwww

shadowmancer: awwwwwwwwwwwww

idragon78:shut up

angelkix: u should tell him

shadowmancer: wut she said.

idragon78:I guess I should but...

idragon78:Oh shit

idragon78:here he comes

angelkix: TELL HIM

shadowmancer: TELL HIM

*idragon78 has logged off*

End chat

Pause

Just so you know idragon78 is me, Mellie07 is Mellie, pyrogirl is Jinx, shadowmancer is Raven, and angelkix is Breanna.

Play

"Hey Gaara what's up?" I asked him.

"Hey...um...can you tell me what love is?" He asked.

"Well...not really...but I can tell you how you know it's love" I said and reached for my stereo. I then put in a cd and skipped to 'That's How You Know It's Love' By Deana Carter.

"I still don't understand." He said.

"Well...then....maybe this will....help." I said and kissed him, "Cause I love you Gaara."

He stared at me in shock.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." He said, "I-I'm gonna go now."

He left the room and I looked at the ground a little sad. All of a sudden he rushed back into the room and kissed me. Then he ran back out. I sat there in shock and then shook it off.

I told my friends that I told him....well except for Mellie cause she had no clue what was going on. After that, I changed into my pjs and went to sleep.

ffwd(morning)

I woke up and got dressed in a back shirt with a red rose on it, black pants, and a blood red crop jacket.

Pause

For those of you who don't know what I mean the jacket is on of those jackets that the length only comes down to underneath your chest. Oh and it's not zipped up so that u can see the red rose.

Play

I put my hair into a ponytail and went out to sit on the couch. Gaara was up so I sat next to him. He seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well....um...it's just that...you...said that you l-loved me." He said.

"Well that's cause I do." I said.

He suddenly pounced on me and kissed me. I kissed back. I heard a door open and close. I heard a gasp and opened one eye to see Temari standing there staring at us. I threw a thought at her and she backed away. I heard another door and Kankuro came into view.

"WAY TO GO GAARA!" He yelled.

Gaara noticed we had an audience and let go of me. He then glared at Kankuro for saying what he said.

"So...um...what're doing today?" I asked them changing the unspoken subject.

"Oh..we have school." Temari said.

"SCHOOL!!!" I yelled, "I LOVE SCHOOL....well...not so much the learning part, but I love everything else."

"Only you could say that and not make it seem weird." Kankuro said.

We headed to the school and went in. Gaara showed m to the office and I got my schedule, which happened to be the same as Gaara's.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm obviously not following the storyline at all. So it's pretty much a crack fic with some romance.


	5. Act 1 Scene 5: First Day Of School

We walked to homeroom and I saw my friends. A guy with white/gray hair, a mask, and a headband covering his eye greeted the 5 of us.

"Five new students in one day." He muttered, "My name is Kakashi and I'm not just your homeroom teacher I'm your math teacher."

"Nice to meet you." I said happily.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves." He said.

"Hi I'm Ice Dragon." I said.

My friends then introduced themselves.

"Well then Ice Dragon you sit by Gaara, Jinx Raven you sit over by Kiba, Mellie you sit by Shino, and Breanna you go sit by Neji." Kakashi said.

"Alrighty then." I said sitting by Gaara.

Once we were all in our seats we talked till the bell rang. I followed Gaara to our first class, which was gym.

"I see we have a new student."Said a guy wearing a green jumpsuit with bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows.

"I'm Ice Dragon." I told him.

"Well then Ice we-" He started.

"Ice Dragon."I corrected him.

"Ok Ice Dragon, we're going to have a relay today." He said, "My name's Gai."

ffwd(to math)

We walked into the room and sat down. Jinx Raven and I had this class together.

"Today we're going to be watching a documentary on trees." Kakashi said.

'What the hell does that have to do with math.' I thought.

I took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Jinx are you ready for operation switch the tapes?" I said.

"All set." Her voice came.

"Then innitiate phase one distract the teacher." I said.

Jinx gave the walkie talkie to Raven and walked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi can you help me?" Jinx said with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh..........sure." He said.

"That's one way to do it." I whispered.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"I don't want to watch a documentery so we're switching the tapes." I explained, "Ok on to phase two."

Raven sent a rope over to me and I grabbed onto it and hoisted myself up. I was quite visible and everyone could see me, but Kakashi wasn't paying attention. It was more obvious cause Raven was in front of Kakashi pulling the rope. It was EVEN MORE obvious cause Jinx was playing spy music. I was above the VCR and Raven lowered me down. I did a spiderman upside down thing and switched the tapes. I made a thumbs up, or, in my case, and upside down thumbs up sign and Raven pulled me up. Right when I was over my seat I lost my grip and fell.

"Hey wait a minute," Kakashi said, "Who fell?"

"Thank you Kakashi." Jinx said.

"Uh......you're welcome." Kakashi said.

"That was just odd." Gaara said, "What movie did you put in?"

"I am legend." I said, "It's a scary movie."

"Is that a good idea?" He asked.

"Maybe not but it's better than a documentary on trees." I said.

"Good point." He said.

ffwdafter movie

Gaara had his head behind my back and I had my eyes covered.(I know so unlike Gaara, but just go with it ok.)

"Is it over?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know I stopped watching." I said.

The lights went on and I uncovered my eyes.

"Thank God it's over." I said.

From somewhere in the background Jinx Said, "She said the 'G' word!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah." Gaara said moving away.

Kakashi peeked from under his desk.

"Is it over?" He asked shaking.(Again unlike the person, but you have to admit it's funny)

"Yeah it's over." Jinx said, "I don't see why everyone was afraid though."

The bell rang and it was time to go home. I said goodbye to Bre and Mellie and walked home with everyone.

"Why're you so Jumpy?" Kankuro asked Raven and me.

"We watched a scary movie in math." Raven said.

"No fair we had to watch a documentary." Temari said.

"We would have had to too if it weren't for operation: switch the tapes." I said, "Although maybe I shouldn't have picked 'I am legend'."

"I agree." Gaara said.

"Were you scared Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Just a little." He said.

Kankuro and Temari started craking up.

"Hey don't laugh at him." I said, "Scary movies scare everybody."

"Yeah it's when you know that somethin scary's gonna happen that you get scared."Raven said, "Except Jinx. She's immune to all things scary."

Pause

(Me)I like operation:switch the tapes (Jinx)me too(Raven)scarey movie (Jinx)No it wasn't (Me) Maybe it wasn't to you, you demon from hell (Jinx) thank you

Play

It was on my computer chatting again. It was only Bre, Jinx, Raven, and me.

Start Chat

*idragon78 has come*

*shadowmancer has appeared*

*pyrogirl has appeared in flames*

*angelkix has signed on*

idragon78: Hey guys

angelkix: hey

pyrogirl: can we please get them computers

idragon78: y

pyrogirl: cause kankuro's gettin annoyin

idragon78: we'll go to the mall l8r

pyrogirl: tank u

shadowmancer: that would actually b a good thing 2 do

*idragon78 is gone*

End chat

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I apologize to those of you who think I made Gaara and Kakashi way OOC. I hope you do understand that, while it may not have been the greatest thing to do, it was funny. I hope you enjoyed this installment of My Life In The Naruto World. Till next time.


	6. Act 1 Scene 6: Enter Electric

Just as I stepped out of my room Baki came through the door.

"You have a mission." he said.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"What's the mission?" Kankuro asked.

"We need at least one more new ninja." Baki said, "You're to go find someone."

"Well that'll be easy." I said, "My sis Krystol is exactly like me. Our personalities only differ the slightest bit."

"Well go find her and bring her here." He said.

"Oh tay." Raven said.

Baki left.

"On our way back we're going to the mall." I said.

"YAY!!!THE TORTURE IS OVA!!!" Jinx pretty much screamed.

"Let's go." Gaara said.

I had my portal watch on, so I set the coordinates and fired the beam. A portal opened and we stepped through.

Pause

(Me)To the dream realm(Jinx)WTF?!(Raven)oooooooooo pretty lights

Play

Once we were on the other side of the portal everyone, except me....and Gaara, gasped.(We all know that Gaara wouldn't gasp so =P)We were in the middle of a large meadow looking up at a large palace.

"C'mon." I said, "Once we're inside I'll send for Krystol."

"You mean we're just gonna walk in there." Temari said, "How do you know the owner of this place won't kill us?"

"Oh I know for a fact that she won't." I said

We walked inside and I went to the room with all the messenger birds. I walked straight up to a crow.

"Hey there Nightwing." I said to the crow, "Can you go get Electric for me?"

The crow flew out the window. I walked out of the room to see my friends being addressed by a boy clad in slate gray armor.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Chillax Earth. They're with me." I said.

"Oh sorry Savannah I didn't know." Earth said.

"It's ok." I said.

Just then a girl wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and a jean jacket with a lightning insignia on the right shoulder came through the Palace doors.

"You can leave now Earth." I said.

As soon as Earth left I ran over and gave the girl a hug.

"Krystol how are you?" I said, "I haven't seen you in months."

"I'm good Savannah. How bout you?" She asked.

"Same ole same ole." I said, "How would you feel about becoming a ninja?"

"I'd say where do I sign up." She said.

"Perfect." I said, "Now we can go to the mall."

"Ok.....but why?" She asked.

"Well for one thing those three." I said pointing to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, "need laptops and you need one too and it's the mall. Books, Dragons, notebooks, everything essential for life."

"Let's go." she said.

ffwd(to mall)

We came through a portal in the center of a huge mall.

"I like the mall." Raven said.

"I'll take them to get the laptops and you two go where ever." I said.

"To the arcade." Jinx said in a dramatic voice.

Raven and Jinx ran off toward the arcade.

Pause

(Jinx)I like the arcade(Me)Me too but I'm working on operation: Laptop.(Raven)Cool

Play

Once we were in the electronics shop we ran straight to the computers. We got the four laptops and went to the arcade. When we got there Jinx was burning some of the machines.

"Jinx! Stop!"I yelled.

"But it stole my quarter."She said.

"It's a machine." I said.

"So." She said.

"C'mon let's go home." I said.

ffwd(Home)

"Here we are." I said stepping out of the portal, "Jinx, take Krystol to........where ever it is you have to take her. I'll set up the laptops...with a little help from Raven of course."

"Ok." Jinx said.

By the time Jinx and Krystol came back we were down with the laptops.

Pause

Ok here is where I'm gonna tell you what happened while they were gone. This is meant to be funny so if you don't think it is message me and I'll see what I can do.

Me: Raven What're you doing

Raven: Eating peanut butter

Me: You're supposed to be helping me.

Raven: Ok ok *starts setting up Krystol's laptop*

Me: Don't get any peanut butter on the keys ok?

Raven: uh..........You could've said something earlier cause now it's too late.

Computer: *Lights on fire and explodes*

Raven: *slightly charred* Ok *cough* How did that happen?

Couch: *lights on fire and explodes*

Me: WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON HERE?!

~outside house~

Jinx: And now to mess with their heads *lights the stereo on fire*

Stereo: *explodes*

~inside house~

Me: You know what I give up *freezes room* Haha =P

Room: *melts*

Raven: ok Satan you win.

Me: Even Satan isn't that evil *anime vain* Jinx when you get home you're gonna pay..........for the new stuff

There you go.

Play

START CHAT

*idragon78 has arrived*

*shadowmancer appeared*

*Angelkix flew in*

*Pyrogirl came in a blaze8

*Mellie07 is here*

*The puppeteer came*

*Electric has arrived*

*Saku appeared*

*Force winds arrived in a gust*

Mellie07: Who r these ppl

The puppetier: It's Kankuro stupid

Mellie07:so that means 2 of da other 3 r Temari and Gaara

idragon78:yup ^_^

Mellie07:Well who's who?

Pyrogirl: Saku is Gaara and Force winds is Temari

Mellie07:Well then who's Electric?

shadowmancer: Electric is Krystol

Forcewinds: She's Ice Dragon's sis

Mellie07: Oh well hello

Electric: Hey

Idragon78:Hilo

angelkix: Hilo

Saku: Hilo?

idragon78: it's hi n hello

Angelkix: Hilo

Saku: Oh ok

shadowmancer: wut wuz that

idragon78: wut wuz wut

shadowmancer: the sound from ur room

idragon78: oh that's just she-who-has-no-name. she's out of "the box"

pyrogirl: the box?

electric: it's the cedar chest she keeps her dragons in

shadowmancer: oh how's that make a difference though

idragon78: when they're in "the box" their powers and abilities aren't as strong n they can't grow

electric: unless they're out of "the box"

the puppetier: wut's with da quotation marks?

idragon78: well that's wut they call it "the box"

the puppetier: i don't get it

idragon78:Oh

electric: My

angelkix: God

pyrogirl: She said the "g" word

angelkix: You mean god

pyrogirl:*in fetal position*she said it again

*pyrogirl has been disconnected*

*Mellie07:went on a date*

Saku: Hey Ice Dragon....um....can I talk 2 u

idragon78: sure

Saku: I mean just u n me

idragon78:k come to my room

Saku: k

*Saku has signed out*

*idragon78 melted*

END CHAT

After a few minutes Gaara came into the room.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Well.....um.....there's a dance coming up...and...well I was wondering...if...if you'd go with me?"He asked.


	7. Act 1 Scene 7: I Wonder

Ice Dragon/ Demonika: I only got one reviewer and, though I would like more, I shall give them a reply to their review.

leogirl321: I know that there wasn't much fluff, but there is a good reason for that. This is technically the first fanfic I have ever written. I hadn't actually read a lot of fanfics when I began writing this, and, besides, this is more or less a crack fic. It follows no timeline and it's meant to be somewhat comical, and with a lot of characters out or character. So please understand why this isn't too……romantic or whatever.

ON TO THE STORY!!!

"Ok." I said.

"Ok?" Gaara asked.

"Ok I'll go with you." I said.

He hugged me and I kissed his cheek. He walked out of the room and I turned my computer back on.

START CHAT

*idragon78 has frozen*

idragon78:Hilo

electric: Hilo

shadowmancer: Hey

.....................................................

idragon78:Where'd every1 else go?

electric: Bre said something bout a date

idragon78:awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

shadowmancer: Kankuro left shortly after with no explaination at all

electric: Temari went shopping and Mellie went with her boyfriend to the movies

*Saku appeared*

Saku: Kankuro just walked out of the house

idragon78:So

Saku: without wearing his hat or face paint

idragon78: I wonder...

electric: wonder wut

idragon78:nvrmnd

*idragon78 left*

FFWD (to school)

We were at school listening to Kakashi making some dumb excuse for him being late. We walked to gym class, Gaara and I. When we got there Krystal was there. When she saw us she ran over.

"This is a big school." She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"Another new student," Neji said, "And where are you from?"

"My name is Krystal and I'm from the dream realm." She said.

"Strange." Neji said, "You're probably useless to have around. You look like you won't last 5 minutes in here."

"You might wanna leave my sis alone." I said, "She may not look like much, but she can really do some damage. And she's fast as lightning."

"Is that so?" Lee said," If so then I challenge you to a race."

"You're going to lose." Krystal said.

"We will see." He said.

She walked up to the starting line.

"Electric power first letter." She said.

In an instant she was wearing her elemental uniform. Her red shirt, black pants, and the jean jacket with her insignia. Everyone but me and Gaara looked confused. Gai blew the whistle and Krystal stood there while Lee ran ahead. She looked at her watch and, quick as a wink, she was gone. All you saw was a lightning bolt swing around the gym and Krystal was standing at the finish line.

"What was that?" Gai asked.

"In the Dream Realm people call me Electric for a reason." She replied.

"Ok then." He said.

Pause =(

(Me) Jinx where's my remote?

(Jinx) I think the monkey has it.

(Me) Jinx why does a monkey have it?

(Jinx)How the hell should I know. Ask the monkey.

(Me) I'll just take the remote back.

(Jinx) Not a good idea.

(Me) That monkey's going down.

(Jinx) Raven, get the popcorn! Ice Dragon's gonna wrestle a monkey. after I got the remote back

(Me) I got it

(Raven) Yeah but the monkey's uninjured.

(Me) I gave it a banana for the remote.

(Jinx) Ahhh come on!

(Raven) Yeah I thought we were gonna see you get the shit beat out of you.

Play =)

FFWD (to math)

"I found the documentary on trees." Kakashi said.

"Jinx, Operation: Switch the tapes....And........go." I said.

FFWD (after Operation: STT)

"What movie did you put in this time?" Gaara asked.

"Saw IV."I said.

"I love Saw IV." Jinx said over the walky talky.

"Is it scary?" Gaara asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Uh oh." He said.

FFWD (after movie)

As with the last movie Gaara was behind me, I had my eyes covered, and Jinx's eyes were glued to the screen. She went and turned the lights on. Kakashi wasn't under his desk. He was in the closet. Jinx walked up to the closet and in her best demonic voice said, "Kakashi, I have come for you. It is time you met your death."

About 2 seconds later he burst out of the closet and hid in the chandelier(sp?)

"Where'd the chandelier come from?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know." Raven and I said.

"Good enough for me." She said.

START CHAT

(I'm skipping all the star things that tell you who's logging on. It's me Jinx Mellie and Breanna.)

idragon78: Hilo every1

Mellie07: Hi

angelkix: Hilo

pyrogirl: Hilo

idragon78: wut's 2day?

Mellie07: Wednesday

pyrogirl: and the dance is Friday.

angelkix: I can't wait.

idragon78: me either.

idragon78: so who's got a date.

Mellie07: me

angelkix: not me *shifty eyes*

pyrogirl: me either but I'm still goin

pyrogorl: hey Ice Dragon do you have a date.

idragon78: yes yes I do

Mellie07: Who is it?

idragon78: It is......

*Saku came*

saku: What's going on?

pyrogirl: damn u

saku: *glares*

pyrogirl: *glares back*

saku: Ice Dragon u n I have a mission.

idragon78: ok

END CHAT

Pause =(

(Jinx) Jimmy crack corn and I don't care. Jimmy crack corn and I don't care. Jinxy crack corn and she is fine. Take that you stupid corn.

(Me) We have a mission we have o kill 180 people in one night.

(Jinx) Give me a gun and a bazooka

(Me) Without weapons.

(Jinx) Oh well I knew that. It would just make me look cool...I'm just gonna burn em

(Raven) Jinx you're stupid. These people are ninja.

(Jinx) Ninja meet fire. Fire meet ninja. We want them to die with dignity.

(Naruto) That's not with dignity

(Jinx) Do you want to die with them?! If not SHUT UP! Here's the plan......SPY MUSIC FIRE! *spy music is playing* We sneak in kill them and sneak out. Short simple clear.

(Naruto) Mean unhonorible crude.

(Jinx) SHUT UP. We want them to die with dignity....unless their wearing girl clothes and their not girls then they'll never die with dignity,

(Raven) Your mean!

(Jinx) I'm the devil's daughter what do you expect. *random moment* dance fatty dance! run fatty run! Raven catch!*throws scissors*

(Raven) *scissors hit her eye* Waaaaaaaaaaaaa

(Jinx) Oh shit *jumps out window*

(Me) Jinx! *walks over to Raven and tries to pull scissors out of her eye. THEIR STUCK! *pulls even harder. Scissors come out.....and so does Raven's eye.

(Raven) My eye! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Jinx) Don't worry I'll make it better. *puts eye back in and puts eye patch over it* There you go.

(Me) I thought you jumped out the window.....Holy hell Jinx you made it worse!

(Jinx) I make everything worse. That's why they call me Jinx.

(Me) Let's just go kill people ok?

(Jinx) Did someone say kill?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ice Dragon: And there you have it. This just supports the crack fic explanation.


	8. Act 1 Scene 8: The Dance

I put on a pair of camo pants and black shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and stepped out of my room. Gaara was by the door. I walked over to him.

"So Saku, what's the mission?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way." He said.

We left the house and ran through a forest. When we reached a certain point in the forest we stopped and sat down at the base of a large maple tree.

"So?" I asked.

"We kinda don't have a mission." He admitted, "I just don't want you to tell anyone I'm your date till Friday."

"Oh well ya just could of told me that." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"No prob." I said.

Ffwd

As soon as we got home from school I ran to my room and shut and locked the door. I then proceeded to change into a topaz blue dress. Once I had changed I put my hair up. I had a blue flower in it. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ice Dragon, are you ready?" Jinx called.

"We have to leave soon." Raven added.

I unlocked the door, opened it, pulled them in, closed it, and locked it again.

"Whoa." Raven said.

"When did you get that?" Jinx asked.

"Yesterday." I replied.

"It looks good." Raven said.

"Thanks." I said, "Your outfits are awesome too."

"Thanks." Jinx and Raven said together.

"C'mon we better get going." Jinx said.

"Then let's go." Raven said.

"The guys aren't here right?" I asked.

I don't like people to see what I'm wearing till I get there. Mainly guys.

"No we made them leave early." Raven said.

"Good. Let's go." I said.

We stepped out of my room, after unlocking the door, and Temari was waiting.

"You look great Temari." I said.

"So do you now let's go." She said.

ffwd(to dance)

The four of us arrived at the dance and I walked in. I spotted Mellie, Breanna, and Krystal and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothin much." Mellie said, "Nice dress by the way."

"Same to you." I said, "Have you seen Gaara?"

"No." Breanna said.

"Now tell us who your date is." Breanna said.

"You really should've guessed by now." I said.

"Well we didn't, so tell us." Krystal said.

"It's actually pretty obvious." I said.

"Just tell us!" They all said.

Gaara walked up behind me.

"He is." I said pointing at him.

They stared at me like 'WTF'. I poked Breanna on the forehead and she fell over.

"Um......." I said, "I didn't do it."

Gaara took my hand and lead me away from the still shocked girls. Gaara and I talked for a bit and the rest of the evening went like this:

Dancing

Talking

Slow Dance ^_^

Got hit on and Gaara decked the guy XD

More Dancing

Another Slow Dance ^_^

Home

ffwd

I was in my room drawing when Gaara came in. I put the picture off to the side. I usually draw on the floor. I don't really know why. He came over to me and lay down beside me. Yes I was lying down.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing much." I said.

"Well how about I change that." He said.

He kissed me and rolled me over onto my back. Much to his displeasure I broke the kiss, but I proceded by kissing his neck. I felt him tense up a bit, but then he relaxed. I kissed up to his cheek and kissed him on the lips again.

There was a knock on the door, but we ignored it. The door slowly opened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Temari yelled/asked us.

Gaara and I jumped up.

"Um................."I said, "Look a monkey on a unicycle!"

She stared at me like 'not falling for it'

"Damn." I said, "That always works on Jinx."

"A MONKEY ON A UNICYCLE?! WHERE?!" I heard from down the hall.

______________________________-

Ice Dragon: Yes I added some fluff to the chapter....and then I made it retarted once more.


End file.
